narutos new movie
by naruxsaku rentonxeureka
Summary: naruto,sake,sakura, tells about there movie but stuff hapens and i did not stteal any jokes from naruto abridge i sewere ok maby a little and tell me if there should be more


**Disclamer: I dont own naruto but I do own sasuke,sakura and mostlikly yur girlfrind **

**someone** ass

**me **shut up if you had a gf wtf are you reding fan fic **nerd**

**someone**toshay

**someone els **just fucking start the story

**me**shit ummmmm... ok

**summery **what if instead naruto had to steal a ramen scroll and sakura liked him instead and he blush

when he see henata and faint and sasuke wasent emo dont worry he still hates logs :)

sasuke: I hate you so much!! :(

**me**hey no emo or I will replace you

sasuke: you wondent

**me** your fired :)

**chapter1 casts story**

**naruto **well playing in this movie is fun but me having a fetish on henata is okbut like sakura as you now I like the the plot but like most fan fic people they make me like some one elsbut I like sauke

wait did I say sauke I mean sakura

**fanboys yyyyyeeeessssss**

**naruto**well I hope I get sakura or im gana kill that guy

**guy**:hey hes gana watch this for pionters

**naruto **shit he gana see this holly

**guy **and this show is gated g for everyone to see

**naruto ...**so when will he read it

**guy **with the rest mabyfirst cause your the main roll

maby in an hour

**naruto **ok I gana get that video

**guy **ill keep him bussy what he wereing do you remember

**naruto **he wereing nija cloth ok ..bye

**guy **ok look for nija cloth **looking**if I dint now any beter every ones wereing nija cloth

goddam mother fucker

**guy2 **were still recording

**guy**...

**littlegirl**mommy whats a goddamm mother fucker

**mom**what are you watching dam cartoons

and a godam motherfucker is what your daddy is when he found out I was pregnet

**littlegirl **ok

**mean wile back at batmans laier**

were is the joker he stolle the dimond

**upps srry worng story**

**ok back at pokemon stadeuom**

**goddamit get it right freking voiceover**

**ok back at yur moms hose**

yo derectors mom nice blowjob

**me**im gana rip your fucking ass off and stuff down your mouth so the next time you shit you shit inside your self and trow up asshole

**guy2** were recording

**Me** so it not like moms are watching right know

**meanwhile back at littlegirls house**

**me**shut the fuck up ok

**mom**...

**littlegirl**whats thats mean mom

**mom**...

**mean while back at yurmoms house**

I told him not to tell dam that voiceover

**me**...

**three hours later**

**naruto**hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahah

aw that the stuff shit dam tv god there adicting

but still can voiceover relly have sex

**voiceover**fuck you im real ok I just gata hid it this box ok

**snake **he get out this is my box

**voiceover** srry

**naruto**anyhoo I got to get that tape back

**sakura**

**sakura**oh yes I love this movie cause naruto wont be after me

**guy3**isnttrue that you like narutoand just say you like sas...

BOOM

**me**dam the movie haent even hit the stores but it sure hit that guy

**sakura was holding the displaybox and thure it at hIM dont woory it just a movie cover**

wew wew wew wew

**ambulinceguy1**dam did sauke think he was a log

**ambulinceguy2 **eww you can she his brain I bet he told sakura she likes naruto haha...

**ambulinceguy1 ya hahah...**

wew wew wew wew

**ambulinceguy3 **dam what happen to them

**me**they said she liked naru...

shit run!!

wew wew wew wew wew

**ambulinceguy4/5 **so what happened

let me guss they all said sakura liked

**me**if he new what we said and what happen woodent it be better to shup up

I gana kick the se out of you

**guy4**wait if this movie is rated M why fuck would you cenord it

**why this guy try not to kill them selfs let go to sauke**

**sasuke**I liked the movie but I just condent be emo sooo I quit

**guy3** but dint he fire you

**sasuke**no what are you talking about ok maby a lit...

**worker1 **hey becalfull or your gana drop the logs

**worker2 **dont worry Im not gona drop the...hey baby nice ass

**sakura**what did you say die!! sakura punch

**worker1/2 **crap the logs

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh logs...

**sasuke **nnnnnoooooo I dont like logs

wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**everybody**hahhahahahahahahahahahahahhah

**three hours later **

lol aaaawwwww good stuff

ok while sasuke stops crying let see what happen to sakura

**sakura** what did you say

**guy2** well you can see your boob in part 2

**sakura** shit I got to get my tapes backs

**kakashi hahaha **boobs

**me**I thought it was mooo

**iruka**ya kakashi there goes you little ass taking peoples words agin

**kakashi **why did you bring ass in this you fag

**iruka**fuck you kakashi

**kakashi** hey the property rights of team 7

iruka what are you talking about

**kakashi**naruto abridge ep3 thats a 300 fine pay up

**iruka**hey kakashi I have pics of you without your mask

**kakashi**wee ya get thouse photos

**iruka**the third shold me

**kakashi**I gana kill him

**iruka** you cant he dead

**kakashi**so that doent mean shit I will just double kill

**aka overkill**

**iruka**your sick kakashi

**kakashi**you havent seen shit

KNOW thounend year anel rape justu

**iruka** my ass I cant sit down

**kakashi**for a thound years

**iruka** nnnnnooooooo

**someone** that not funny at all that mean

**now sasuke**

**sauke **what the they got that on tape

shit I got get that tape

**sakura**

I ned that tape I gata run

**naruto**got to getc that tape rrruunn

**saske**

gata run

**123 BAM **

**sasuke hit naruto he flip frome the hit and hit saurka then there lips hit **

**naruto **yes

**sauke** haha

**sukra**yes

wait wtf

**sauke**hey your talking uot loud

**saurka**just kiding

**naruto** dam but

saurka I said jk

naruto jk mmmmmm jack in the box

**sasu&saku **huh?

**Naruto**never mind so you guy coming to get your tapes

**sauke** how you now

**naruto**well I now you dont want your log cry on tv and sakura nice boobs

**BAM**

**naruto**ow I cant fell my bs

**sakura**your lucky I like you naruto

**naru&sasu** wtf

**sakura** let talk after this

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

let sing& and skip ok

wake me up when september ends like my farther come to

**i just put this song in cause 8i was listing to it weird ya**

were here

**naru&sasu&saku **ok let go

**james bound music**

**sauke **were that music comig from

NARUTO! Turn off the tv

**naruto **but james bond

**sasuke**it sucks ok it the new actor and new actors sucks

**naruto**what like yiur replacement for the move

**sasuke** who is it any way

**naruto** shino

**sauke**I gana kick his ass

**naruto**who shino why he dint do any thing ya just mean god beat up a guy for taking your job he din eeven want it god plus he wood kick your ass I swere

sauke no dumbass the maker

**naruto** oh him

**me**why do I have a urge to kill sauke oh shit james bound is on I gata get home

**music plese**

dunt dunt dunt...

**me**ya james bound rulles after tacos thouse tacos rulles brano deos beatch

**sasunarusaku shit run got tapes **

**uh no **

saurka:screw it naruto allredy saw my boobs

**naruto **boobs

iurka why dose naruto get to say boobs

**cause it funny when kids say it it not funny when adult say it**

kakshi:toshay

**iurka**but jeriya get to say it

**well hes a perv and it allways funny when perv say it**

**later that day**

naru I love you

saku I love you

lets kiss

**oh my god he gana kiss her ya naruto**

shinoxsasuke lets fight

**sasuke** who put the x in the middle

**me** shit

run

shino die sasuke

sasuke die shino

shino you chould have had a v8

naru ...

saku whant wrong you dont love me

naruto no it not that some stole my line

SHINO im gana kill you you now what you chould have had a v8

THE END wait gata ends this with a cool catch fraze

"LOGED"

sasuke FUCK YOU

**ME:**PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO NOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT


End file.
